


Many Kisses to come

by ForTheHearts



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Kisses, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: “I know. I ain’t rushing you for your reply, love.” Gaku holds her. She stays in his embrace.Just a random meeting one night. What’s to expect and happen? Second of many to come.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. A confession

_ Many Kisses to come _

_ Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to IDOLiSH7. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read. _

Work has been finished for the evening. Tsumugi was happy to seeing his hard working her boys were working here too. Off they went to do their own things too. She was getting her things ready for an unexpected meeting.

The meeting was with her current boyfriend. They’ve just become a couple, a month ago.

Word was out she was dating a popular idol. By the name of, Gaku Yaotome.

The first to confess was him. She had a lot to think of suddenly.

“I like you. So much, Tsumugi-san.” He tells her, “how do you feel truly about him?”

“I like you too. But, please give me time to respond properly.”

With that in mind, both thought over what they meant to each other. Gaku was always a helpful hand for her. Since day one.

Tsumugi was such a pleasure and joy having around. He knew he felt for her deeply. Her hard work and dedication to her father’s growing business. Her old man was proud of her too.

“I’ll ask your permission in marrying her, sir.”Gaku teases one day. “I’ll happily make her happy, sir.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

All those thoughts running in his mind. One day just thinking of it. 

Gaku coming out of his car calling over the small women. In seeing her made him lose it. 

“Did I keep you waiting?”

“Oh no. I’ve just got here from the office.”

He smiles kissing her hands. Suddenly nervous as she was, her hands sweaty. 

She laughed looking away. He could just grab her chin caressing it sweetly.

“I won’t bite you.”

She could just giggle thanking him. Slowly they walked on ahead. Somewhere, not sure where since meeting up that evening.

“It’s spring already.”

“Oh yes. The weather should be getting nice and beautiful these next upcoming days.”

“I want someone for spring.”

“I know.” She tells him, “I’m still thinking of how to reply back.”

“As I’m waiting. I’d like to give you something.”

“Oh? What’s that you like to give me?”

Gaku holds her close to his chest. Breathing in her beautiful shampoo smiling. He didn’t want to ever let her go. 

She was confused, a little shy too. Smiling she looks up at him.

All he does suddenly, kisses her sweet lips. 

“I want to give you sweet spring kisses. You don’t mind?”

She giggles touching her lips. Out of nowhere too. She welcomed his kisses either way. 

“I’m still thinking too.”

“I know. I ain’t rushing you for your reply, love.”

Gaku holds her. She stays in his embrace.


	2. A hug? it's not any harm!

_Many Kisses to come_

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to IDOLiSH7. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read._

_A hug? it's not any harm!_

It's been nearly a year. A year since Gaku confessed to his long time precious friend. Tsumugi Takanashi. He wouldn't rush her for any reply. Just enjoying her company whenever they met up.

A year has gone by. She was well aware of his patience. Knowing she owed him some kind of reply from his year ago confession.

_A year ago_

_"I love you so much, Tsumugi-chan." Gaku confesses._

_Her cheeks flared up by his unexpected confession. She smiles bowing her head few times. Not sure what to tell him. As of yet. She wasn't aware of her own feelings for him though._

_"Thank you so much."_

_"Is there anything you need to tell me?" He chuckled caressing her face lovingly._

_All she could do was bow apologetically._

_"Please give me some time to think over my own feelings."_

_"Yes. That can be respected and done." He smiles, "Possibly we can still hang out or maybe go on dates sometimes?"_

_"Yes. That's not a problem."_

Remembering that long time confession made her smile. It was great how loyal he was in waiting for her reply. She knew she had to apologize for taking long to give him a proper answer.

"I need to see him." 

Her chest tightened soon as his face flashed in her mind. Covering her face. Embarrassed as usual she needed to see him as soon as possible.

"A date tonight would be great."

Tsumugi dials up his number already sweating. Pacing back and forth waiting for the other end to be picked up.

Gaku was in rehearsal for a commerical. The young man was already done with the shoot as he says goodbye to all involved in the filming. Off to a room to change clothes his phone buzzes.

Recognizing the ringtone, he cheerfully chuckled.

"It's her."

He picks up the phone hearing her voice. They chatted for a bit before hanging up. Knowing he needed to get changed and ready as fast as he could.

"I'll be seeing her soon."

His face heated up when visions of her sweet smile played in his mind. The girl was such a joy and pleasure to have around. In his heart, he wished they were a couple already.

"I can't rush her no matter!"

After an hour during her driving they agreed to meet at a cafe. Luckily one of the cafes nearby by the studio was still opened. She gets out of her car grabbing her bag, keys, and phone in hand.

She walked quickly as she stayed in her business dress. Instead of walking quickly, she'd run. He had to be there already. She was correct when noticing a handsome man. In disguise of course!"

"Gaku, you're here."

"Yes I am."

"Thank you for coming such short notice."

"I've been meaning to call and arrange something with you."

He tells her opening the door. She bowed thanking him walking inside. He followed alongside her, grabbing her hand.

"It's fine to hold hands, Gaku."

She was aware he was a little sweaty soon as he grabbed her hand. Giggling a little she rests her head onto his arms. They stayed quiet as their faces heated up looking for a quiet place to sit in.

"Right here should be fine."

"Right."

They sat opposite each other. Gaku respected her space. She tilts head moving a little closer. He does the same unexpectedly opening his arms for her. Giving him thumps up soon as she puts her things to the side, she goes to his open arms.

"Is this alright?"

"Yes..please don't leave my side."

"I'd never do that!"

Tsumugi caresses his face lovingly. He does the same kissing her cheeks. Her free hand touches her kissed cheeks. In a daze both stared at one another.

"I thought of what you told me."

"I was always wondering when I'd get a reply back sometime."

"You'll get it tonight."

Her face heating up scooting a little closer. He does the same as they were nose to nose. Giving her cute nose a small peck. Out of nowhere, she does the same grabbing hold of both of his hands.

"Thank you for patiently waiting. It's been a year too."

"It's worth it! All for you, Tsumugi-chan. i am seriously in love with you. Every time we seen each other this past year I'd always be grateful for our fateful meeting, as well as spending time together."

"I thank you for all that. I'm well aware how you're such a kind, and beautiful man for always thinking of me and for my well being."

"Not a problem. Anytime Tsumugi-chan."

She hushes his mouth her fingers. Giggling she sits on his lap unexpectedly kissing his lips. It came out of nowhere for him. Welcomed it either way as he holds her close. His own beating heart not bothering to stop pounding.

Was this her answer? He hoped it was. Why waste such a precious time kissing. If it wasn't her answer.

The sweet kiss turning a little tense for the both. Pulling away from each other, faces heated up. Tsumugi tilts her head squeezing his sweaty hands. Her hands was no help either. As it was sweaty just for the touches they're sharing with each other.

"I'm so in love with you too. Taking me a year to realize these growing feelings for you too, Gaku-san."

He could just chuckle, opening his arms for her. 

"Will another hug or maybe kiss do?"

"Another kiss will do. I'd like to make it official..we're a couple right?"

"Yes! Yes we are!" 

He jumped off his seat with her beautiful confession. As well as becoming a couple in one night.

"A hug? It's not any harm!"

"A kiss is personally shared by two people who love each other."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too!"

She clarified giving him another long sweet kiss.


End file.
